Unknown Consequences
by banshee-screamin'out.loud
Summary: Loneliness eats away at the mind and soul, to the point that madness approaches and the line between right and wrong blur. Damned souls. Time travel. Dark. Mature themes and language. R&R.
1. Chapter 1 - Forfeit

**CH-1**

She was in the room hidden in the roots of the Whomping Willow, aka, the Shrieking Shack. Hidden in plain view of Umbridge. She sat there, bags under her eyes, her face pale and sickly, staring aimlessly at the empty mug in her hands as she contemplated suicide, no, mass genocide or just a murder.

That's how Severus Snape found her. Gone was Hermione Granger, the most wanted criminal with the blazing eyes backed by a steel wall of determination and intellect.

This empty shell of a woman was all that remained ever since the second most wanted criminal, that is, Ronald Weasley, died two days back. She was the last of the resistance left, besides Snape.

"Granger."

She jumped at the sudden intrusion and whirled towards him with her wand drawn out. She relaxed slightly, noticing that it was just Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I think it's time you shifted to some other hide-out." Was that pity in his eyes just then?

"B-but why? Why, all of a sudden? I've been careful. I don't think anybody has spotted my presence here." She felt panic and fear rise inside her as she desperately tried to remain calm and rational.

After a slight pause, Snape replied, "you are attracting the Dementors. You either clean up your act or move to another location." Up until now, with Ron around, they had managed to completely avoid the Dementors, they generally stayed away from the Whomping Willow.

She gave out a hollow laugh. She was supposed to stop grieving now. It was attracting the Dementors.

The loneliness hit her hard again. If she, no, she would have to move now, it's too dangerous.

"Without R- at least another person, what can I do now? What's the point of moving to a different location? There's nothing I can do, anymore. It would achieve nothing." Except drag my life on, unnecessarily.

Snape, who had been fearing that this would be it, that he was witnessing the end of all hope against Voldemort, felt a sneer appear on his face,"You are quite right for once, Ms Granger. It's almost a pleasant day, why don't you step out. I'm sure the Dementors would love to give you the company you so crave. "

She stared at him with anger which quickly melted away into an emotionless mask. Maybe this really was hopeless after all, he thought bitterly.

"What? Nothing to say for once? It seems your Gryffindor bravery has left you along with your wits" He sighed, "I can't believe that you are just going to give up. After everything that's happened. After the countless sacrifices. They died fighting for a cause they believed in. And here you are, indulging in self-pity and giving up, making all their sacrifices, Weaseley's sacrifice, go in vain. This has been a waste of time."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?! AFTER EVERYTHING, AFTER ALL MY VIGILANCE, MY INTELLIGENCE COULDN'T EVEN KEEP HIM FROM D- (-DYING). MAYBE THIS HAS BEEN A WASTE OF TIME. MAYBE WE ALL DID DIE FOR SOMETHING THAT HAD ALWAYS BEEN WAY TOO OUT OF OUR REACH AND IT HAD ALL BEEN HOPELESS FROM THE VERY START. NOW I'M ALL THAT'S LEFT, I-IM ALL THAT'S LEFT!"

As if a dam let loose, she finally shed the tears, angry then just out of loneliness. She was on her knees when she came to her senses and realized that Snape's Patronus, a doe, was bouncing along the walls most probably to mask her emotions as Snape stood there with a face of concentration.

And so, slowly the shame trickled in. He had been alone, longer than her, than anyone else she knew. He had made more sacrifices than anyone else she knew. Compared to him, she really was just a child, who had just been ready to blow her cover and give up. Her already blurry eyes, blurred some more at the unfairness of it all.

Why did she, why did Snape have to go through this? She took a deep breath. All sorrow forgotten. The steely determination back in its place. She won't LET their deaths be in vain. Voldemort has to go down. No matter what. And she was going to damn her soul, if she had to. She will find a way. She stood up and wiped her face.

"Are you in control now, Ms Granger?"

"Yes." she replied in a steady voice.

And as soon as she replied, his Patronus vanished. There was sweat on his brow. Just how long had she been weeping? And another wave of guilt crashed onto her.

"I apologise for losing control like that", she said as she did her best to keep her eyes on his.

He silently nodded.

"Onto urgent matters, we have exhausted all our other hide outs, so therefore I need another location or some way to keep the Dementors at bay here."

"I came prepared, Ms Granger." He said in an obvious tone. Of course. As he pulled out a potion from his cloak. She stared at it. It had a bluish hue to it that narrows the list to what it can be. She would have to smell it to pinpoint what potion it is.

He rolled his eyes at her look. Her inner know-it-all had awakened. "I developed this potion. This potion will keep your endorphin levels high and should deal with the situation for the time being."

"Of course! That's brilliant!" she blurted out.

"You were lucky I already had it in store since it takes more than a week to brew. It will only buy you two-three days max. Use the time to plan how you can safely get out of here. You'll have to go to Sppiner's End. It's our only option. Though it won't be safe enough either."

She understood that. Most important safeguarding spells now had an alerting charm on them like Voldemort's name itself. It would most likely cause some Death Eaters to immediately appear on the scene. The worst part was that they didn't even know which all spells had this charm attached to them.

"I advise that you consume more than a small sip in every one hour. Any more and it might have adverse effects on your nervous system. And now I need to leave. I have spent too much time here."

As he turned to leave in his typical Snape fashion, she called out to him, "Professor, thank you." He just paused and then continued walking.

She had no plans of going to Spinner's End. She will master her emotions so as to continue staying in the Whomping Willow. But even besides that, she knew it was time to do something drastic. The way they had gone until now had only ended up with them losing people. She was done living off scraps and making failed attempts at coups.

Things had to change. And so, she decided to turn to her only companion left now, besides Snape. Books.

She would have to sneak into Hogwarts library. She knew that many books are available now that had been previously restricted. All dark, of course. She had to find a solution.

The potion Snape provided would be immensely helpful in keeping her undetected for the time being. Later that night, she cast a notice-me-not charm on herself and moved along the secret tunnel that kept the room connected to Snape's potions classroom.

If possible, she wanted to do this without him noticing what she was doing. She didn't know how she would continue if she had to face his disappointment for endangering them both as well.

She had narrowly missed Amycus Carrow as she went into the library, she took any that she thought might be helpful and that was when she stumbled upon _Magick Moste Evile._ What the hell was this book doing here? She hesitantly snatched it off the shelf and after running some detection charms over and deeming it safe, opened its index page. _Feinds, Horcruxes, Shadows and spirit, Necromancy and Time Travel._

She had spent too much time in the library. She quietly sneaked along the corridors towards her destination. As she rushed into the Potion's classroom, she was pushed against the wall roughly. She squeaked in surprise.

"Ah. Ms Granger. Imagine my surprise when I get alerted of the fact that someone opened the latch to the tunnel and only to find the Shack empty." He removed his hands from her neck to the wall, his tone icy. She couldn't help recall how he used to instil fear in every student without even raising his voice.

She swallowed, embarrassed, relieved but scared. "Sorry."

"What are you doing here?" His breath slightly minty.

She was having trouble thinking. She had never been in a situation like this, pressed between the wall and another man. Ron and she had always been too caught up in the war for things to get intimate between them. So basically she was too inexperienced to be comfortable in said situation. Even though she had never felt any type of non-platonic attraction towards Snape, it was just a situation which made her realize that she could be affected from something this random. Maybe he didn't realize just how closely they were pressed together in his anger. She took a breath.

"Professor Snape. I know you think that I have jeopardized everything by coming here. Maybe I have. But you also know that what we have been doing up until now is leading us nowhere. We need to do things differently and you know it!" she tried to keep the pleading tone out for voice. She needed him to understand this.

"And pray tell what you managed to achieve by sneaking into the castle," he hissed.

"I came to get some books from the library. I'll find something to help us." He laughed derisively. Just as he was about to retort, they heard a creak.

Amycus Carrow stood there with his wand pointed at us. "Uh-uh, I've already informed Alecto so I advice you not to do anything rash. I can't believe my luck. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. Who would've thought that you would just walk into my hands? I going to get rewarded for this." He grinned maliciously.

Before she could even blink, Severus stupefied him. They have been caught, the rest would be descending on them any moment now. She felt fear and adrenaline kick in.

The torture and curses before sending members of the Resistance to Azkaban had steadily gotten darker. Enough to instil fear in the bravest of hearts. Enough to create the rumours it has. However it was down to just Severus and her now.

"Granger, we need to leave. Now."

As he rushed towards the latch leading to the Shrieking Shack. She quickly took after him.

"The barricading charm should hold for a little while. We need to find a way to leave Hogwarts grounds."

She thought she heard faint voices cursing from the classroom. They were already here. She tried to think of what to do next. They can't keep doing this! Besides it being absolutely impossible to get out of the Whomping Willow without the Dementors giving them the Kiss. They needed to think of something else. All their fight up until now can't end like this. Worth nothing. Having achieved nothing. All the sacrifices. Ron. Harry.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. Think. That's what she did best after all.

She realized that Snape was now putting up further protection charms on the door.

She took out the book from her bag and flipped to the page she wanted to see. Time travel.

 _Time travel. Consequences- unknown. Success rate- unknown. Last case recorded- Jane Elliott, age 23, female and Robert Elliott, 25, male disappeared after completing the ritual._

Well this is bloody helpful. She wanted to tear her hair out and scream herself hoarse.

No. They will have to chance it.

She read the instructions. They were clear enough. They needed to draw a symbol in blood and enchant the given incantation.

Suddenly the book was ripped from her hands. Snape glared at her then looked down at the book in his hands. His eyes widened. He looked back up at her. She nodded. He let out a small whispered curse that pretty much summed up the situation that they were in.

"We don't have any other choice, Sir."

"Spare your breath, Granger, I get it. Let's hurry."

She felt a small amount of surprise. Meddling with time can have disastrous consequences, even if they were unable to think it possible at the moment. She had thought that he would disagree, for some reason.

She nodded and quickly sliced open her palm with her wand and started making the pattern on the floor until there were two triangles touching at one of the tips as if there were a mirror in between, forming a shape very similar to an hourglass.

She could hear shouts from the other side already. Severus, who had been watching her up until now, moved forward to take her hand. She looked at him, surprised.

"Episkey." And the wound on her palm healed.

He looked strangely calm. Almost serene. She frowned.

"Thanks."

They took positions in each triangle.

"Start the incantation, Ms Granger."

"We are going to make it... Severus." She gave him a slightly bashful and encouraging smile.

He stared at her and then nodded.

She started the incantation.

Severus closed his eyes and remembered Lily with a pang in his heart, remembering his time with her. His thoughts diverted towards one of his biggest regrets in life, his fifth year, when he got deeper into the dark arts, when he had called Lily a Mudblood. Lily, his heart yearned.

The blood around them suddenly started glowing and as if in slow motion, the door to the room banged open.

Alecto sent a curse.

Severus' body got torn up in, it seemed, a hundred places. Her hand didn't quite reach him, nor did her scream which was stuck in her throat. And she disappeared.

 **Author's Note: I would love any feedback you have for me.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Settling Down

**Ch-2**

She was promptly deposited in her blood splattered clothes, scream still wringing out of her throat in the Shrieking Shack in a different time.

No signs of break in or Severus' body. It was just her. She didn't know _when_ she was. At the moment, she didn't care. She was all alone.

Wherever she looked, she saw blood. On her hands, on the walls, on the floor. She couldn't breathe. She saw blood even when she closed her eyes. She heaved and gasped for air as if she were drowning. Tears escaped her eyes, unnoticed by her as she struggled to breathe.

They had almost done it. How could this happen. He could be here with her right now. How could he die at the last possible moment? It was just her, in some strange time with most probably people she might not have even heard of.

In her panic, she had just focussed on the spell and not a specific time.

She was all alone. Again. Another fallen comrade. WHY?! Drops of blood fell from her clenched fists where her nails had dug into the skin.

She heaved and wailed. Tim was of no importance. She was lost, she didn't know when. And she was laughing. She had been laughing all this time.

That was how Dumbledore found her after an hour of her arrival.

Through the haze of her tears, she didn't realize when someone pried away her bloody nails from her own arms or when she was bewitched into sleep.

"Renervate."

And her eyes fluttered open. She was in the hospital wing. She could see Poppy and Dumbledore. And she started. Though almost immediately, Madam Pomfrey shoved what she realized to be a calming draught down her throat. Much calmer than she had been in what she felt like were decades, she sighed.

From Madam Pomfrey's presence and Dumbledore's almost-greying hair, she could hazard a guess that Dumbledore should be the Headmaster right now. She hadn't gone too far back in time then.

She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves.

'Headmaster', she meant to say but only a hoarse croak escaped her lips. And Poppy instantly shoved another potion under her nose. And she instantly felt the soreness in her throat and her headache pass away.

"I'm fine now, thank you." She knew she shouldn't be letting on that she already knew them.

"Poppy, perhaps I can talk to her for a few minutes alone."

She glared and said'five minutes'and then walked off.

"So, Ms...?" he began asking with a kind, concerned smile on his face. She paused. She hadn't thought this far. _What should I say?_

"Oh, my apologies. Please don't answer that. How about we go with-"

"Rose Walsh." She interrupted him, feeling panicky. Did he know something?

After a pause, he began, "Of course. However, am I correct in assuming that you are from the future?"

 _How does he know everything?_ As if he had heard her, his eyes twinkled.

"Yes, Headmaster. Can I ask how you know that?" Had he delved into her mind without her noticing?

"You can say that the stars kept me informed", he replied cryptically.

Unsatisfied with his answer, she didn't reply immediately. Instead she paused and finally noticed that she was wearing the hospital gown and that there were no signs of harm on her. She quickly reached her wand and cast _Tempus, 30th august 1976_. 24 years in the past. She had obviously been transferred to the time which Severus had been thinking about. Her eyes watered and she had to swallow the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat and will the tears away. She would mourn him later. He had given her the will to fight just recently. She would honour him and grieve later.

She took a minute and composed herself. She turned to study the man in front of her.

The text had not relayed anything, she thought with some frustration. She could have just formed an alternate reality or this was meant to happen, a paradox that would ultimately result in everything happening exactly the way it had no matter what she did or, what happens now can overwrite everything that will happen, a new beginning.

Unknown consequences for the traveller. She could disappear from reality altogether which might undo everything she does now and lead to a whole different future or she could go crazy or get transported back in the future at some point.

There were too many possibilities and variables and no certain answer.

She will have to decide what to do now. She knew her future had been an endless battle with no rewards, she acknowledged sourly that they had been fighting a losing battle _. It can't get any worse._ And she is going to stick to this thought. She will now be doing things now with the assumption that she is overwriting the future. With her mind made up, she finally addressed Dumbledore.

"As you already know, I'm from the future. And it's obvious that this is not your regular time travel that you have probably heard about in this time. I'm from the year 2000. She ignored his gasp and continued. I'll make it clear, that I am aware of the ramifications of meddling with time and I'm here anyway. The future is too dark for it to get any worse", she told him grimly, shadows of past deaths dancing in her hollow eyes.

She thought he was about to probe her mind but at that very moment Madam Pomfrey came in, "Times up! Let her get some rest now, Headmaster. Her magical core is too depleted for you to be interrogating her right now!"

Oh, so the weakness was because of her magical core being depleted! She thought with horror. Too much depletion can kill you or even turn you into a squib.

"Ms Walsh, will be joining Hogwarts as a student. Her parents died in a death eater attack. That's where I brought her from today. Please take care of her and send her to me tomorrow, Poppy. Goodnight, Ms Walsh."

They would have to work on her cover story, she thought as Dumbledore left.

"Now, dear, take this Dreamless sleep potion, I think you will need it." She thankfully took the potion.

When finally she was alone, she let a few tears escape as she remembered Severus Snape, one of the bravest, an excellent spy and an even better Potions Master.

And with a start she realized that he would be entering his fifth year in 2 days. If she made any mistake, it could change quite a lot of things. Cold spread through her, the future could get worse. If due to some action of her's Snape decides to stay with Voldemort, all would be lost. Without Snape, the war- she shuddered to even think of such a possibility.

No. She had gotten a second chance and she would make all the deaths of her fallen comrades count. Thinking of such things, she didn't even realize when the dreamless sleep potion took effect on her.

She had allowed Dumbledore to view only a few memories, that is, of the Battle at Hogwarts and what followed. How the law changed at the Ministry. The death and destruction. And she discussed the rest with him. He tried to force her that if they were going to change the future, he might as well know everything.

"Your decisions and the need to do the greater good is one of the major reasons that we are at this point right now, Headmaster. My best friend died because of you. Your greed led you to your own death. So, forgive me if I don't wish to share my memories with you. For despite you being on the so-called Light side, your methods and thinking itself while brilliant, has been rather faulty," she had replied coldly.

He looked as if he had been struck. Even though he didn't try to invade her mind after that, she had no delusions that in the coming time there would come a reason enough for him to try it again.

After a long heated discussion, she had managed to convince him that this was the only way. After he asked her why did she end up appearing in this time specifically, she joined the dots and realized that the one memory with Lily this year had haunted him till his last breath, so filled with regret that it had ended up becoming a clear, distinguished memory that somehow pushed her into this timeline. She had not shown him just how she got here, she was not ready to revisit that particular memory yet.

They had mutually decided that it would be best if she stayed in Gryffindor. It would be best not to unnecessarily divulge information of the future, even if it can probably keep a secret better than anyone. Also, she thought darkly, the Hat probably won't appreciate how it's end came. It's shrieks had rung throughout Hogwarts. She still got goose bumps remembering it. Something about Hogwarts itself had changed that day, for the worse. She shuddered.

Dumbledore had had to pull a few strings to legitimize her presence in this timeline. They both knew that coming in as a transfer student all of a sudden was going to attract attention. After all, Hogwarts had not had a transfer student in a century. Her birth documents and all other documents had been taken care of. His resourcefulness was indeed quite impressive.

Though she was 20 years of age in her time, it seems the blood magic had changed her appearance to fit with Snape's memories. She was 15 year old in this timeline. She gathered that there was no point in changing appearances now that both Dumbledore and Poppy had seen here and nothing drastic had happened as of yet.

She was officially part of this timeline now and there was much to do.

 **AN: I apologize for the short chapter, I'll make up for it next week.** **Please review.** **It keeps me motivated and I'll know where to improve. If you found something lacking in any chapter or something that just doesn't sit right in general, let me know! Updates on Wednesdays!**


End file.
